Lost in the Woods
by Xiennaphine R
Summary: Fionna is injured when fighting a demon. Cake and Gumball get really worried when she doesn't come home and ask Marshall Lee for help. Sort of... Will they be too late to save her? First chapters not really M rated but later on there will be very much M ratedness.
1. Demon

"Fionna the Human?" The demon scoffed. "Is that all Aaa's got to throw at me? I'll take over Aaa in no time what so ever. This shouldn't be too hard."

Fionna glared at said demon. Amber orbs glared back and terrifyingly sharp claws clicked on stone. A fangy grin spread across the demons face and blood red lips pulled the satanic grin into an evil snarl.

"Don't you underestimate me!" Fionna cried and stabbed her crystalline sword through the demon's hand as it reached for her. The demon screamed shrilly in pain and anger as she ripped her hand from the sharp blade. A long forked tongue flashed from between those crimson lips and rasped over hte stab wound.

Fionna began backing away and the fiery embers of the demoness's eyes flashed towards her. A long tail flashed out and hurled Fiona head first into a tree. The girl hissed in pain and disorientation as she hauled herself to her feet. One of the clawed hands ripped across her chest, tearing the blue shirt. The blond girl shrieked in anger as blood gushed from the deep wounds and soaked through the soft blue material. She leaped and sliced the tail from the furious demoness as a set of already bloody claws sank deep into her arm and scraped the strong bones. She was flung into the air, soaring before the hand sent her crashing back to the ground. The breath rushed from her lungs as she was crushed into the ground.

Blood began soaking her shoulder and she struggled angrily, still fighting for breath. The fanged head lowered to deliver a killing bite but she slashed up with the blood slicked sword and ripped it through the base of one of the cruel daggers, causing blood to spill from the wound. The demoness jumped away, hissing in fury and spitting out her own blood, amber orbs glowing with anger.

Fionna lunged and tore her sword down the ivory skin of the demoness's neck. The ebony of her throat was soon slick with crimson and green tinged blood.

The clawed hand rushed forward and slammed into the blond girl, causing her to drop her weapon and pinning her to a tree. She writhed and struggled to no avail. She threw back her head and let out a sharp, heart wrenching wail. Pain lanced through her as the pressure increased. She gasped for air.

Suddenly, the pressure vanished and Fionna fell to the ground, chest heaving. Black spots clouded her vision and she lay still. Her eyelids flickered open. She stared at the bitch who had a triumphant look on her white face and a pleased glow in her evil amber eyes. Fionna's beautiful sapphire blue eyes wandered to her bloody crystal sword laying only a few feet away. She narrowed her blue orbs and threw herself painfully at her weapon.

She grabbed her sword as she flew past. Fionna landed hard on her back as the massive three fingered hands rushed at her. She slashed the clawed appendages viciously and flung her sword at the demoness. The second her sword was out of her hands the cruel hands crashed down on her.

"Kyaaa!" The demon screamed as the crystal plunged into her throat. She tore the blade from her ebony skin. She crushed Fionna against the ground as blood gushed from the wound.

The demoness turned and fled, leaving Fionna's crushed, battered, broken and bleeding body laying lifelessly on the cold stone.


	2. Marshall Lee

The white and gold she-cat hissed in pain. She rasped her sand papery tongue over the thin red line on her pad. She glanced at the old clock on the wall and her fur fluffed up in fearful irritation.

"Fionna, where _are _you girl?" Her voice twanged as she spoke. She paced the room nervously. Her human sister was over two hours late coming home.

"Cake, stop. You are only stressing yourself out. I'm certain there is a perfectly logical explanation as to why Fionna is so late returning home." A man with pink tinged skin, pink cloths and bubblegum pink hair with a crown nestled into it said from his place on the couch.

"Shut it! Gumball, every time Fi goes out on her out I worry mah baby won't never come home. Every single time." Cake cried. "Every single time mah baby sister leaves I worry that something will go badly, that something will go wrong. I worry for her when I'm there or when I'm not, she's the only family I got left..."

"Cake, I understand. If it was one of my parents or one of my siblings I would be concerned for them as well, but you are not doing anybody any good. Not yourself and definitely not Fionna." The prince said, trying to sooth the anxious feline.

"I-I guess your right, but I'm still worried." The she-cat stated firmly. Gumball inclined his pink head to her.

"Do you think Marshall Lee might know something about Fionna being so late?" He asked suddenly. Cake looked at him strangely, then sighed.

"Let's go find out."

**X **

Marshall Lee strummed his axe bass absentmindedly. Someone knocked on his front door. He sighed.

"Just a second!" He called and pulled a red and black plaid shirt over his messy black haired head. He floated downstairs and opened the door, pressing himself against the ceiling above the front door so he wouldn't be burned by the suns harmful rays.

"Marshall Lee?" Cake asked.

"On the ceiling. Close the door." He replied.

"Mah sister might trust ya but I don't!" She hissed. His only reply was a shrug.

"Close the door." He said. Prince Gumball obliged and the door clicked softly as it closed.

"Thanks Pinky." He said as her dropped down from the ceiling. Cake scrambled away from him.

"What? Scared?" He asked, showing her pointed fangs.

"Very." She replied in a weird tone. He shrugged and turned to the prince who had a weird facial expression. Marshall Lee dropped to the floor laughing.

"So. What do you need?" He asked, still chuckling.

"We were wondering if you'd heard from Fionna today." Gumball said.

"Noooo..." He replied in confused curiosity. "Why? Has something happened to her?"

"She left home this morning, said she'd be back around noon. She's been gone all day, and we got worried. _I'm _worried about mah baby sis. She hasn't checked in all day." Cake's twang was sad and confused.

"Sorry. Haven't seen her. Do ya know where she was going?" He asked. He had a sinking feeling in his gut.

"I think she said something about... Mountain Kingdom..."


	3. Vampire in Your Arms

Marshall Lee flew over the tree tops. The sun had set so he no longer needed to fear its damaging light. His sharp eyes missed nothing and his ears were pricked for anything suspicious. As he neared Mountain Kingdom the reek of spilled blood reached his sensitive nose, which he wrinkled in disgust. Under hte stench of blood he found a much sweeter scent. Fionna's scent. He dropped to the ground and began following the sweet tang. The smell of blood soon overpowered Fionna's scent but he was already racing around tree's, following the smell of coppery blood.

He darted around trees and jumped over boulders, not even bothering to fly anymore. He leaped around a tree and gasped in horror. Fionna was literally lying a a pool of her own blood. Vicious gashed scored her chest, stomach and arm. He could see she was fighting to breath and realized her ribs had been crushed.

"Fio? Fionna?" He called her name softly, numb with shock. She didn't reply. He raced to her side, skidding on the spilled blood. He tried for a pulse but his hands were shaking so badly he couldn't find one. He settled his left hand over her right one and for the first time in over 700 years Marshall Lee the vampire king cried. Salty drops dripped from his pale greyish blue face and splashed onto her pale, bloody one. His eyes squeezed shut tightly but the imprint of Fionna's bloody and battered body had burned an imprint on the insides of his eyelids.

His eyes flew open as something brushed his cheek. One of Fionna's pale, bloody hands had come to rest against his right cheek, the other over one of his hands. She smiled. Her hand fell from his face and lay limply at her side.

"Hi Marshy..." She words were cut off with a vicious coughing fit.

"Fi, I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"What for?" He could barely hear her voice, even with his enhanced senses.

"For not getting her faster." He said, wiping tears from his face. He felt her go limp in his arms again. He knew she was still alive, but not for long, her spirit already slipping away. For less than a second he debated what he should do. He came to his consensus and closed his dark red eyes.

He lowered his head to the crook of her neck, pausing for a minute before sinking his fangs into her neck. She spasmed slightly. Marshall Lee unsheathed his fangs from her throat, carefully tearing the skin of the inside of his left wrist, holding it to the two bleeding fang marks. Her heart stopped beating.

Was he too late?

* * *

**My parents blocked fanfiction, so I'm happy I'm finally getting to update. I hope you enjoyed the all too short chapter 3 of Lost in The Woods :)**


	4. Hiding From the Sun

The Vampire King sat for what felt like a millennium with the still human in his arms. He brushed two loving kisses over her bruised looking eyelids, then his lips brushed the tip of her nose. Fionna stayed still and silent. Her heart refused to beat and he missed the steady thrum of life. Her skin had turned an odd blueish colour and the oxygen in her blood died.

He refused to move as sunlight turned the sky scarlet. Finally the girl stirred. He hadn't been to late after all! The newborn vampire's eyes fluttered open. The girls sire pressed his lips against her's in a desperate, crushing kiss as relief flooded his systems. He pulled away and stared into Fionna's dark navy blue eyes.

Fionna's smile was dazzling, and a bit scary. The sunlight toughed Marshall's face, the skin burned slightly before Fionna tugged him back into the shadows.

"Cake can't see me like this..." She whispered, already knowing what she was. Her wounds hadn't healed yet, though they no longer bled, and the fact she was now a vampire wouldn't help anything.

"You're right." The vampire King sighed as the edged away from the sunlight.

"Come on, lets go hide from the sun."

* * *

**Really short, I'm sorry. But I do have one thing for one person who reviewed...  
**


	5. Love You Forever part 1

Marshall Lee sat there until the sun began to dye the sky scarlet. Tears slipped down his pale greenish cheeks. He'd been too late.

He openly sobbed and the sun began to touch his skin. He curled up around Fionna's bloodied, lifeless body as the sun burned him. His heart seemed to be cracking in two.

With one swift motion he brushed his lips against hers. He let himself fall beside her to writhe in silent agony. He realized her skin too was burning. She must have died during the change. The Vampire King curled one hand around one of hers as his body fell still. He didn't have the energy to squirm in pain anymore. He tightened his grip on her hand, lacing his fingers through hers.

Marshall Lee failed to move again and his breaths became faster and shallower until they stopped. His heart struggled with the lack of oxygen and his lungs burned. He found the strength to smile one last time as his charred body crumbled to ash.

* * *

**Dear _Mystery Girl Who Writes, _**

**This is for you, but please, don't go jump of a bridge unless you're taking me with you!  
**

**And this is only part 1 of 2. LOL **

**-Me**


	6. Love You Forever part 2

The first thing that registered in Marshall Lee's mind was that it was bright, the second was there wasn't any pain and the third was he was looking at the most beautiful person he'd ever seen, but he might have been being a tad biased. Fionna stood in front of him with a gentle smile plastered over her face.

Marshall smiled back and held out one soft peach coloured hand. The pretty blond girl slipped her own into the offered appendage.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you forever." He whispered back.

* * *

**Well, there is my miserable excuse for part 2. Enjoy!  
**


	7. Chapter 5: Cave sun

"Where are they? He? I don't know... Where do you think they are?" The Candy Prince asked nervously.

"Oh, I dunno. Marshall Lee can't go in the sun, remember? He probably hidden somewhere." Cake replied.

"But-"

"No but's!"

* * *

"I hurt."

"You've said that already... Like a gatrillion times." Marshall Lee yawned.

"Mmhm." Fionna yawned too, her jaws showing off her new fangs. He was grateful her wounds would heal eventually, because they looked scary. He held her tiny hand in his larger one, running his thumb over the scars on the back of her hand.

"Why can't you go in the sun, Marshie?" Fionna murmured sleepily.

"Besides the fact that _we_ burn?" He looked at her tired face, staring up at him with half lidded eyes and a smile on her face. She nodded.

"I dunno. Gods?" He suggested and let her fall asleep.

When the sun finally went down Marshall picked her up and carried her towards his home. The cold shadows of the cave they'd been hiding in seemed to call out to him, demanding his return, but he ignored them. All too soon the sun would come back up, and all too soon he'd have to hide again.

As Marshall Lee flew he couldn't help but to look at Fionna's face again. Her blond hair still hung in her face, the smile still shaped her lips, but her skin wasn't it's lovely pink anymore, but a dead greyish colour. It almost hurt him to know she would never grow up, never have kids... the only female vampire he knew never had kids, said she never really wanted them but he knew she was lying. She died a few months back.

Under the sadness he was glad he'd saved her. She would live to talk with her sister, to keep saving Aaa and it's inhabitants. He was glad she'd live and that he hadn't been too late to save her. But he was also scared. It was rare to find a vampire who hadn't been born as one, and the Changed usually developed close bonds with their sires. Very close bonds. It scared him because Fionna was who she was. He was scared because it was his best friend who might fall in love with him, and that he already harbored feelings towards the girl.

He was so lost in thought he almost flew right past his house. He walked inside, set Fionna down on his bed upstairs and picked up the phone.

* * *

**Sorry if this was confusing, Fionna and Marshall Lee aren't dead, I received a review that said some things about jumping off a bridge if they died. My imagination decided it wanted to write about their death and I am but a slave to my imaginstion. Sorry if that was confusing but... Hope you enjoyed this chapter of Lost in the Woods :D  
**


End file.
